Sizing Up the Tributes
by GokaiYellow
Summary: They watched her shoot without missing a step in the training simulation. Why did some want her as an ally?


Katniss breathed deeply as she stepped up onto the platform in the center of the training simulation. She tapped the screen, scrolling through the weapon options. She locked in Archery and selected an option to practice with moving figures using various weapons. She listened for the sensors to kick in and readied her bow and arrow for the first attack.

The lasers scanned her body and began to build a virtual figure of another tribute. Then it threw something – an axe or maybe a spear? She wasted no time dodging it and rolling onto one knee as she released the first arrow. She whirled around as another with two weapons, probably swords, came running towards her. Two arrows sailed into the simulation figure and destroyed him. She readied another arrow in her hand as she zeroed in on the figure running up on the ledge above her. She waited until it came within range and she released the arrow.

The figure exploded in a dazzling shower of pixelated blocks and began to fade away. Then the sound of someone clapping made her snap her head around.

A few moments ago it was just Mags standing outside the door, watching her with wide eyes. Now it was everyone else who bothered to show up to training today.

It was Wiress who was applauding her. Instead of simply standing still, Wiress was nearly bouncing up and down as she applauded Katniss. She knew that she was the only one breaking the silence with her gesture but she didn't care. The girl who had helped her and Beetee at the fire station seemed smart about knowing more than just picking up a weapon and using it to slay others. She felt a pair of cold, green eyes on her, belonging to Cashmere from District 1 but she continued to applaud, ignoring the Capitol favorite.

Beetee stood beside his district partner and pushed his glasses up on his nose as he studied Katniss curiously. Yes, her accuracy was admirable – most likely due to the fact that she exhibited patience and anticipated the next move of the simulation. He wasn't surprised by her skill – she seemed very observant when he pointed out the force field separating the Gamemakers from the tributes. He looked over at Wiress and watched her applaud Katniss. No doubt about it, it was unanimous that District 3 wanted Katniss Everdeen as an ally.

Cashmere had grown bored with throwing knives at dummies and had been waiting for Fangs aka Enobaria to finish tearing the training staff member apart with her sword fighting skills. Then Gloss had motioned her over to see Fire Girl shoot some arrows. She gritted her teeth as she tossed the knife in her hand down on a table and sauntered over to watch the spectacle. With every target that Katniss hit, it made Cashmere hate her even more. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Fire Girl's back. Gloss watched with little interest in his face as Katniss shot out the final simulation figure. Gloss exchanged a look with his sister and she sharply shook her head no. There was no way in Hell that she would ally with Fire Girl, especially after what she did to her tributes last year. Gloss opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of Wiress clapping. Cashmere glared at her and wished that she could just tell the old nutcase to shut up already, but thought better of it.

"Enobaria, take a look over here!" Brutus said when he motioned over the fearsome woman with fanged teeth.

Enobaria leered at the training center staff member and dropped her sword on the ground before joining her district partner. She ignored the staff member who called after her to put back the sword on the cart – he could put back himself if it was so important to him. She stood next to her district partner and watched as Katniss Everdeen practiced archery in the weapons simulation. Brutus nodded over at Katniss shooting and watched intently as she rolled to dodge the oncoming simulation weapons.

"She's about as good as some of the ones we've trained," he commented. "Quick on her feet, accuracy is solid. Thoughts?"

Enobaria watched Katniss for a few moments and looked over at Brutus, nodding her head in approval. She was pretty impressive, despite all the hype going on about her and that boy she was partnered with.

"I'm gonna request her if you're good with it," Brutus said.

"If you want her, then fine," Enobaria replied. "She's decent with a bow and arrow. Not so sure that I want Baker Boy too. They might be a package deal."

"Maybe, maybe not," Brutus said before turning back to Katniss, who had just finished shooting.

Finnick had been practicing striking attacks with a trident in his hand. He let out a quick breath as he stabbed the air in front of him swiftly in one movement. He paused when he watched Mags follow Katniss over to the simulation room. He put the trident back on the weapons cart and joined Mags at the door to the simulation room.

"She's going to shoot?" Finnick asked.

Mags nodded with a smile and pointed to Katniss as she turned back, pressing her hands on the door. Finnick watched as Katniss prepared herself for the simulation to kick in. He felt someone nudge him hard in the arm and he turned to see it was Johanna.

"What are we doing?" Johanna asked as she stepped closer to the glass. "Oh so she's shooting now? Love to see whether she's as good as they say she is. Wish you could have seen her face last night."

"Why what happened? What did you do?" Finnick asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her response.

"My stupid stylist put me in a tree costume, once again," Johanna replied as she looked over her shoulder at Finnick. "Naturally, that had to go once the parade was over. She happened to be in the same elevator as me and I pulled it off there. You could tell that she was so uncomfortable with me doing it. Ha, wish I could have gotten a picture!"

Finnick shook his head at her and laughed. "That's the Johanna I know."

Both turned their attention back to the room where Katniss was shooting. Johanna's amused face quickly faded as she watched Katniss. She was good – maybe a lot better than everyone had bargained for. Well she may have been a prude but she was skilled with shooting and anticipating an attack.

Finnick tilted his head and smiled faintly as Katniss narrowed her eyes as she moved her body in the direction of a simulation figure running overhead. Guess she was as good as that 11 she scored last year – a number practically unheard of for District 12. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the other tributes were sizing her up. He watched as Gloss and Cashmere shot looks at each other, Brutus and Enobaria nodded in approval at her skill level, and Wiress, clapping loudly and enthusiastically. It was obvious to him that many of the others were prepared to offer themselves as allies and he knew that he wanted to extend an offer as well. He watched Mags smile endearingly at Katniss and knew that it would be a mutual agreement to offer themselves as allies to Katniss.

About half of the tributes approached Haymitch by the end of the training session. He listened intently to each one make their case about wanting Katniss as an ally and he murmured that he'd ask her and see what she said. Even the Morphlings ambled up to Haymitch and gestured to Katniss, who was retreating from the training center. The female Morphling smiled as she patted Haymitch on the shoulder, leaving a smear of paint on his expensive-looking suit, probably Capitol made. Finnick strode up to Haymitch with a knowing smile on his face.

"You too?" Haymitch said.

"Well me and Mags," Finnick replied. "She's…something all right. A real force to be reckoned with."

Haymitch messed up his hair and sighed. "Well, I can't promise anything but I'll let her know you're both interested. We'll see what she says."


End file.
